


Los lazos familiares

by Van_Krausser



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Me van a demandar por esto, Romance aunque no lo crean, Secretos de familia, Tracyincest, y si no me voy al infierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Un pequeño estudio de la situación en la que metí a mis personajes favoritos de la serie Thunderbirds ARe Go.Diversos puntos de vista de las relaciones extrañas que pueden destruir a la familia.O por el contrario, llegar a unirla más, gracias al esfuerzo de uno de los hermanos Tracy.Por cierto, todo un dramonón de esos que me encantan  XDDDDD





	1. Cuando ser la ayuda de los demás se convierte en condena. POV de Jeff Tracy

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy reivindicándome con los fics de mediana extensión.
> 
> Aunque escogí un nuevo fandom para ello, y con una pequeña obsesión que me trae de cabeza en últimas fechas. Tan es así, que intenté llamar al fandom y el género como Tracyncest.
> 
> Efectivamente. Esta es una historia que pertenece a la serie de TV de los 6o, ideada y producida por Gerry Anderson, llamada Thunderbirds Are Go!, dentro del universo de la familia Tracy. Complementada también con la nueva serie en CGI de los Thunderbirds.
> 
> Lo había mencionado anteriormente, pero vuelvo a hacerlo como parte de mis advertencias personales. Es uno de los pocos fandoms en donde acepto el incesto, especialmente porque estoy desarrollándolo en relaciones entre adultos, consentido y tratado en escenarios libres de lemon hard. De otra forma, no podría hacerlo.

 

 

Muchas veces consideré el error de creer que la madurez se consigue al llegar a la edad adulta. Ese fue siempre uno de mis más grandes temores. No estar a la altura de las circunstancias, no ser lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerle frente a las responsabilidades que debía adquirir, y a las consecuencias que mis acciones pudiesen acarrearme.

Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que las cosas no resultan como cuidadosamente se han planeado, sin tomar en cuenta el costo y el tiempo invertido en ellas. Hay veces en que, por más esfuerzos que se hacen, por más sacrificios que se realizan, por mucho que se intenta poner todo en orden y tener todo asegurado, las cosas se salen de control y llegan a ocasionar enormes desastres.

Cuando eso ocurre, y el epicentro del desastre es precisamente la planificación fallida y los esfuerzos vanos, siempre llegan las dudas existenciales, las preguntas que por ley se ponen en el aire, en las cuales va implícita la responsabilidad personal.

Es cuando uno se pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, y no hay nada por hacer, sino lamentarse de las consecuencias, y pagar por cada error cometido.

Precisamente ese es el temor más grande que afectó mi vida, en todos los aspectos. Porque sin previo aviso, pero gestándose desde que tomé una de las decisiones más arriesgadas de mi vida, ese temor ahora se confronta con la realidad que me ha golpeado de lleno, sin pérdida de tiempo, sin compasión.

Mi nombre es Jeff Tracy.

Nací en Kansas, en medio de una familia de mediana cultura, apegados al trabajo arduo y las costumbres familiares antiguas. Pienso que eso fue lo que me hizo crecer más rápido que si hubiese sido otro mi entorno familiar. Porque tener la responsabilidad de la administración de una granja a la edad en la que otros piensan en chicas, fiestas y alborotos juveniles es un poco desgastante. Te obliga a madurar antes de tiempo, pero de igual forma, te ayuda a centrar tus ideas y tomar ventaja ante quienes podrían representar tu competencia en la vida. Esa idea me llevó a enrolarme en la Fuerza Aérea.

Aunque también, esa temprana responsabilidad fue lo que me permitió centrarme en mis planes de vida. Deseaba una familia numerosa, moldeada por la tradición conservadora de la unidad entre hijos y padres, con el fundamento de la educación de valores y la disciplina del estudio y desarrollo de cualquier actividad beneficiosa, así que no tuve reparo alguno para lograr esa meta cuando me consideré listo para tal empresa.

Fue también esa visión a futuro lo que me permitió conocer a la mujer adecuada a mis expectativas. Una mujer hermosa, educada en un medio conservador, de carácter firme y bondad arraigada, amante de las bellas artes y extraordinariamente inteligente, fue también con quien llegué a compartir mi pasión por el espacio. Lucille Arden. Desde el primer día que la conocí, supe que era la mujer de mi vida.

Con el rango de Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea Norteamericana, se me consideraba un héroe en el medio aeroespacial, ya que formé parte de la primera exitosa misión de colonización en la Luna. Años más tarde, algunas de las revistas más renombradas en el medio de las finanzas a nivel mundial me han mencionado como uno de los hombres más adinerados del planeta, y uno de los más célebres en la industria de la Aeronáutica actual, gracias a la formación de una empresa a nivel civil de investigación y construcción de modelos aeroespaciales.

No llegué a esta posición sólo porque sí; tuve que pelear arduamente para conseguir lo que he logrado. Pero, observando y analizando todo el trayecto recorrido en este aspecto, puedo decir que me enorgullezco de ello sólo en parte.

Digo en parte, porque mi mayor orgullo, en realidad, es mi familia. Mis hijos, los herederos de mi legado, y por quienes moriría si tuviese qué hacerlo. Porque ellos son todo lo que me queda de ella, de mi amada y finada esposa y compañera.

El hablar de ella aún me resulta doloroso. Porque su fallecimiento marcó el principio de mis errores, a pesar de que todo mundo asegura que no fue mi culpa.

No estoy muy seguro de esto. Es verdad que no ocasioné el accidente en el que nos fue arrebatada, lo que es irrefutable es el hecho de que mis decisiones nos llevaron directamente al lugar de la tragedia. Los errores y las limitaciones humanas hicieron el resto.

Atado a una silla de ruedas por una invalidez temporal debido a mis heridas, me sumí en una dolorosa y oscura depresión, ocasionando muchos errores más que afectaron de forma cruel a cada uno de esos pequeños desvalidos, casi huérfanos, mis hijos, quienes debido a mi debilidad, cargaron sobre sus hombros penas que no les correspondían.

Tal vez hubiésemos fracasado como familia, de no haber sido por la determinación que los mayores tomaron para sobreponerse a la pérdida. Y tal vez yo seguiría inmerso en ese enorme dolor y la invalidez emocional, de no haber sido por la decisión que asumió John, el tercero de mis hijos, de hacerme recuperar el sentido y el deseo de vivir.

Fue como despertar de una pesadilla, e iniciar desde el principio, con la diferencia de que el recuerdo de Lucille siempre nos perseguiría. Sin embargo, traté de cambiar esa perspectiva. Me esforcé en darles a mis hijos una vida diferente a lo que vivimos en esa oscura etapa. Y me dediqué a llevarlos, de una existencia de dolor a un crecimiento familiar en donde pudiésemos honrarla, enfocándome en educarlos tal como lo habíamos planeado.

He de decir que funcionó. La familia Tracy sobrevivió a esa y a muchas otras pruebas. Día a día, podía ver a cada uno de mis hijos en sus esfuerzos por tratar de ser perfectos ante mi, forjando su propio futuro, tomando sus propias decisiones, muchas de las veces, haciendo de los lazos fraternales todo su apoyo. Nos mantuvimos unidos en los logros y los desaciertos, permanecimos unos al lado de los otros, apoyándonos y cumpliendo de la mejor manera que podíamos los papeles que nos correspondían; yo como el patriarca, proveedor, educador, consejero; ellos esforzándose en ser buenos hijos, obedientes y dóciles, llenándome de orgullo conforme los veía crecer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía todo lo que deseaba, y que había logrado lo me había propuesto, mi vida estaba incompleta, dolorosamente vacía. Me hacía tanta falta el apoyo de mi esposa, de mi compañera. Pronto comprendí que mi melancolia se debía a que cada uno de mis hijos me la recordaba vívidamente. Cada uno, a su manera, me hacía ver fragmentos de Lucy en sus rasgos emocionales, intelectuales, incluso físicos. Scott en su férrea voluntad y espíritu bondadoso, Virgil en esa sensibilidad artística y su prudencia, John en su intelectualidad y abnegación, Gordon en su sentido del humor y su apasionamiento, y Alan en las pequeñas muestras de arrojo y determinada obstinación que lo hacían correr hacia una temprana independencia.

Mas hubo algo que me pareció una broma cruel del destino. Tanto Alan como John tienen un sorprendente parecido con su madre en el aspecto físico. Ambos son rubios, con el color azul intenso del cielo en su mirada y la sobria belleza de las facciones de su madre en las de ellos. En ocasiones, cuando John sonríe, casi puedo jurar que a quien veo es a Lucy.

No me di cuenta que el tiempo transcurría veloz entre nosotros, hasta que Scott y Virgil, los dos mayores se alejaron pronto de casa, dispuestos a continuar con su educación en niveles superiores, buscando sus propias metas, haciendo sus propias trayectorias. Los tres menores aun no planeaban su futuro con certeza, aunque ya se perfilaba en el carácter de cada uno de ellos sus gustos y sus aspiraciones.

En esa etapa, justo cuando John entró de lleno a la pubertad, hubo más cambios en nuestra vida de familia que sé que le afectaron de manera negativa, en especial porque fueron errores míos los que ocasionaron tal situación. La forma en que la empresa crecía y se expandía, las obligaciones que aumentaban y me separaban de mis hijos, y que empezaban a robarme más tiempo del que hubiese querido. Todo eso me impidió que pudiera acercarme a él, hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo, hablar de sus dudas y problemas, pedirme consejo si lo deseaba.

Me sentí culpable al ver que Scott tomaba esa responsabilidad, aunque limitado por el deber que le exigía la Fuerza Aérea. Agradecí grandemente su intervención, pues John volvió a ser un jovencito lleno de aspiraciones, aunque su carácter se volvió taciturno y reservado. Fue el primero que nos dijo que seguiría mis pasos, y que sería astronauta. Fue el que nos anunció a todos que sus labores de observación espacial habían dado fruto en manos de una editorial, publicando sus ensayos y tratados científicos en el tiempo que cursó la universidad. Y fue el segundo de la familia en llegar al espacio, continuando con su determinación de imitar mis logros.

A pesar de eso, curiosamente seguí viendo su decaimiento.

He dejado de tratar de entender lo que sucedió. No he logrado ninguna conclusión que me satisfaga, o que pueda aclararme lo que nos empujó, a John y a mí, a permitir que surgiera una extraña relación entre nosotros. Porque antes de eso yo traté de restituir lo que no había hecho por mi familia, aunque ahora reconozco que fue algo tarde, puesto que los dos más jóvenes de la familia ya tenían planes que ocupaban una gran parte de su tiempo en estudios y actividades que los apasionaban. Sólo John estaba lo bastante cerca, así que centré mi atención en él.

Al estar la empresa cerca de Harvard, se nos facilitó el poder pasar todo el tiempo que podíamos acompañándonos, discutiendo acerca de los años pasados, siendo confidentes, amigos, padre e hijo, cada vez que me acompañaba a supervisar los vuelos de prueba de los prototipos. Nos volvimos muy cercanos, y yo aprendí a disfrutar de su compañía.

Para ese entonces, yo había ya renunciado a mi carrera militar, dedicándome de lleno a los negocios dentro de la vida civil. Unos años atrás había también decidido crear una organización que fuese filantrópica y completamente anónima y secreta, que pudiese ayudar a personas que se corriesen peligro y nadie más pudiese hacer algo por ellas. Tal como sucedió con Lucy.

Eso me hizo realizar la búsqueda de un lugar adecuado para el proyecto, tiempo que terminó cuando alguien me ofreció la Isla. En verdad, no lo pensé mucho, puesto que le vi muchas ventajas en ese momento. Jamás imaginé que, al tomar esa decisión, cometería varios errores contra mi familia al paso de los años. Porque jamás creí que al llevar a John por primera vez a la Isla, al querer mostrarle mis planes y proyectos ya en marcha, él me dejaría ver lo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir desde hacía años.

Me habló de lo que le ocurría, de lo que lo atormentaba. Me hizo saber que yo había despertado en él un sentimiento tan profundo y doloroso, y que no sabía cómo arrancarlo para no vivir una vida vacía, siempre al límite de la desesperación y la zozobra al tenerme tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de sí. Mientras mi hijo hacía su confesión, de pronto reconocí que me sentía igual. Que ese sentimiento que lo hería, era exactamente el mismo yo trataba de mantener enterrado y olvidado, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito. Entonces comprendí que, durante los últimos años, esa sensación de no estar completo, de llevar a cuestas una pesada carga compuesta de vacío, era ya no por mi esposa, sino por él. Eso me desconcertó, pues no pude determinar en qué momento mi mente y mi corazón cambiaron la imagen, la sonrisa y la personalidad de Lucy por la de John.

No me sedujo. Sería admitir mi cobardía ante mi parte de responsabilidad en todo esto. Él sólo me preguntó si podía guardar alguna esperanza de que yo correspondiera a su doloroso deseo, o si debía irse de mi lado para no hacerme sufrir aun más. Eso fue lo que me hizo aceptar su propuesta y mi deseo. Eso fue lo que me llevó a cometer incesto.

Fue un momento doloroso, lleno de confusión por todos los sentimientos largamente guardados, por saber que yo causaba daño, y que al mismo tiempo era la cura y la solución de muchas situaciones que John me mostraba. Sentí que mi corazón se desgarró cuando me confesó una vez más que se había mantenido virgen por mí, para mí. Que esa noche había sabido lo que era recibir un beso; que sería su primera vez, y que nadie más lo vería como yo lo hacía en ese momento. Fue esa noche cuando realmente conocí a mi hijo de otra forma, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Después de esa noche, John y yo forjamos una relación totalmente distinta a las que siempre compartíamos. Porque nunca dejamos de ser familia, ni confidentes, ni amigos. Sólo agregamos el estatus de amantes a lo que ya teníamos, y nos dedicamos a disfrutarlo. Poco a poco, mi hijo me ganó por completo, me llenó y ahuyentó el vacío que me asfixiaba, devolviéndome a la vida a pesar de las distancias que a veces nos separan. Me ha dicho que yo hice lo mismo por él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estos años en que sentí la felicidad de ser nuevamente amado como Lucille lo hizo, otro error se ha manifestado. Porque me volví confiado y olvidé la manera en que Scott puede leer los sentimientos de las personas, en especial, de aquellas que son cercanas a él. Esa habilidad que posee ha desatado la tormenta que hoy nos golpeó, con tanta fuerza que llegué a pensar que una nueva tragedia sacudiría a mi familia.

Scott descubrió nuestra relación, y aunque no lo justifico, sé que esto le ha causado un daño enorme. Lo sé, porque no nos ocultó en ningún momento, mientras nos gritaba su sorpresa y nos hacía saber que se sentía usado y traicionado por mi, que ya no me consideraba una figura de autoridad y respeto, porque me había convertido en un monstruo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, el temor que más me ha impactado no vino por una causa ajena a esta familia. No fue como lo ocurrido con Lucille, ni el accidente de Gordon. No sucedió como el día que Scott fue atacado sin razón por extranjeros sectarios, ni el incidente que pusiera a Virgil en un serio peligro, a manos de la Marina Mundial. Ni siquiera la angustia que vivimos al ver a Alan en peligro se pudo equiparar a este momento tan doloroso, tan desgarrador y asfixiante.

No puedo negar que cada palabra que mi hijo me gritó, cada recriminación que me hizo, cada amenaza que blandió frente a mi, fue como una fría y dolorosa puñalada que me asestaba en el pecho. Pero no iba a cambiar mi posición, porque no podía negar lo que era verdad, y no sentí en ningún momento la necesidad de arrepentirme por mis decisiones.

Porque por medio de ellas salvé a uno de mis hijos, y si por esas mismas decisiones arriesgadas debo sacrificarme aún más para salvar la vida de otro, lo haré sin vacilaciones, aunque el precio que deba pagar sea demasiado alto.

Porque esto es lo que hacemos. Esto es lo que hago: salvar vidas.

Vidas ajenas a nosotros. Vidas de personas que tal vez jamás volvamos a ver en el tiempo que nos resta sobre esta tierra. Y si eso es lo que hacemos con otros, ¿por qué no hacerlo entre nosotros, que somos lo único que tenemos? ¿Qué somos familia?

Por esa razón, dejé que Scott descargara toda su ira en mí. Porque de esa forma, John sobreviviría, no existiría más que un solo culpable, y Scott no tendría motivos para odiarlo a él. No podía echarme para atrás en esos momentos. Sin embargo, John tuvo casi el mismo pensamiento, y se enfrentó a su hermano sin vacilación alguna, hablándole de su decisión, de la forma en que todo ocurrió, de su necesidad y la felicidad que finalmente ha alcanzado por medio de nuestra relación.

Mi desesperación al pensar que Scott no se detendría para herir a su hermano me dejó con el pensamiento en blanco, y no pude refutar eso. No pude detener la agria y violenta discusión que sostuvieron por espacio de varios minutos, hasta que el mayor de mis hijos destrozó en un arrebato de ira el área del panel de comunicación que nos mantiene conectados con el satélite.

Todo quedó en un espeso silencio después de que Scott abandonó la sala de comunicación, dejando a John aislado y quitándonos toda posibilidad de saber si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda. No me moví de mi asiento, perdido en el caos de pensamientos que me asaltaban, extraviado en la culpabilidad que se había presentado con un golpe directo y certero en medio de las palabras de mi hijo mayor. No atiné a hacer algo, hasta que sentí que alguien me sujetaba por un hombro, sacudiéndome ligeramente mientras me llamaba con insistencia y preocupación.

Al volver la cabeza, una breve sensación de pánico me envolvió, pues me percaté de que ahora no sólo Scott sabía lo que John y yo tenemos. Él ahora lo sabía, y no sé cómo reaccionará. Aunque su mirada serena me hace pensar mil cosas contradictorias. Así que espero a que sea él quien inicie con el interrogatorio.

Pero no hay preguntas. Sólo su voz serena y su mirada comprensiva sobre mi, diciéndome que no me preocupe, que se encargará de todo. Mientras termina de hablar, revisa el panel, dedicándose por un poco más de tres minutos a conectar cables e idear puentes de comunicación temporales para poder establecer contacto con el Thunderbird Cinco. Lo logra casi sin esfuerzo, sin perder su expresión y sin comentarios fuera de lugar.

No me he recuperado del todo de esa imagen que Scott me dejó, pero debo hablar con él, así que intento levantarme para ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, vuelve a detenerme con un razonamiento más que convincente.

—No, papá. Yo lo buscaré.

—Pero, Virgil...

Sonríe ahora, sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Ese breve gesto me recuerda de golpe a la forma en que Lucille resolvía los conflictos.

—Sé lo que le pasa, y sé lo que necesita en este momento. Mañana podrán hablar con calma de esto. Tú habla con John. Debe estar preocupado.

Sin decir más, sale también de aquí por donde Scott se fue. No me ha dejado más opciones, así que hago lo que me indicó.

En el cuadro que me muestra el otro lado de la señal, John sólo asiente, confiando en que su hermano resolverá todo este lío...


	2. El rescate de Jeff Tracy de la depresión.  POV de John Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el relato de John, segundo hijo de Jeff y Lucille Tracy.
> 
> Trata un poco el tema de la depresión y el duelo. 
> 
> La relación entre ellos se concreta cuando John ya es mayor de edad.

Me encuentro en medio de un océano de oscuridad y silencio, contemplando una vez más la vista del planeta azul a mis pies, rodeado de nubes, iluminado en su esférica silueta por el astro rey que emerge detrás de esa constante orbital terrestre, inalterable, infalible. Mas, a pesar de tener ante mí la vastedad del universo y sus extraordinarios fenómenos, mi mente se encuentra atrapada en un pensamiento recurrente, en una fuerte incertidumbre que no me permite la tranquilidad a la que me había acostumbrado.

El día anterior, sin dudarlo un instante, habría disfrutado de esta sobria imagen, arrobado y totalmente rendido ante la magnificencia de tan bello espectáculo.

Hoy no es así.

Mi familia se desintegra, y lo más doloroso es saber que he sido yo quien dio inicio a este rompimiento; que he sido yo quien propiciara el desmoronamiento de aquellos que he amado.

Soy John Glenn Tracy, y esta es mi historia.

Soy el tercer hijo de cinco, del matrimonio de Lucille y Jeff Tracy. Me gradué como Ingeniero en sistemas satelitales y comunicación, egresado de la Universidad de Harvard y del Centro de Investigación Espacial de la N.A.S.A., astronauta dedicado, y empedernido observador de las maravillas del Cosmos por influencia de mi padre, su amor por el espacio y todo lo que acontece dentro del mismo.

Secretamente pertenezco a Rescate Internacional, organización proyectada por mi padre desde que la tragedia empañó nuestras vidas, y puesta en funcionamiento hace casi dos años. Desde el momento en que todo el mecanismo de rescates y salvamento inició, tuve la certeza de que no estaría en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, junto a mis seres queridos. Soy comandante de la Estación Espacial Thunderbird Cinco y quien reporta todos los avisos de emergencia y solicitudes de auxilio a nivel mundial. Mi permanencia en el espacio es por tres meses, siendo reemplazado en tiempos medidos por Alan, el miembro más joven de la familia.

Mis hermanos creen que elegí este lugar por mi carácter, generalmente reservado y taciturno. En parte es verdad porque amo el espacio. Me fascina observar las estrellas, y permanecer observando por horas los vastos límites que logro atisbar apenas más allá de mi horizonte humano, permitiéndome sentir la pequeñez de mi existencia ante semejante majestuosidad. Sin embargo, mi elección de permanecer en este lugar, a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar, fue por motivos demasiado íntimos y secretos.

Sólo dos personas, además de mi, los conocen.

Uno de ellos es mi hermano mayor, Scott.

Siempre observador, siempre con su inagotable fluidez de ideas a punto de desbordarse de su pensamiento, y esa impresionante rapidez para discernir lo que ocurre a su alrededor, con nosotros, entre nosotros. Creo que es así por la manera en que nuestros padres le inculcaron la noble responsabilidad de ser guardián de sus hermanos menores. Pero eso es por demás decirlo. A pesar de lo que ha ocurrido, aprecio mucho a mi hermano por haber sido ejemplo y apoyo cuando lo necesité, en esos oscuros momentos de confusión y soledad. Porque fue él quien lo notó. Fue el primero en enterarse, antes incluso que yo me diera cuenta del todo. Supo que yo era diferente de los demás en mi forma de pensar, en mi forma de actuar. Y lo extraordinario de todo esto, es que nunca me juzgó.

Claro, eso fue hasta hace unas horas...

Aun así, no puedo odiarlo. Sería como aceptar que mi familia está acabada, y que todo ha sido una farsa. Odiar a Scott sería condenarnos, y en verdad, no deseo hacerlo.

La otra persona que conoce mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, mi manera de ser, es mi padre, Jeff Tracy. Porque fue él mismo quien despertó esa extraña empatía que nos acercó al principio, y que con el tiempo se transformó en muchas otras cosas, evolucionando en sentimientos que, incluso ahora, no he podido comprender del todo.

Pienso que mi manera de amar a mi padre fue distinta a partir del fatídico día en el que mi madre nos fue arrebatada. Oh, si. Porque yo los amaba a ambos, tal como amaba a mis hermanos. Porque éramos una enorme y bulliciosa familia, unidos por nuestras diferencias y nuestros lazos fraternales; hermanos, padres, y entre nosotros, los mejores amigos.

He hablado con mis hermanos acerca de este tiempo doloroso.

Gordon y Alan no recuerdan mucho de lo que ocurrió, y pienso que es lo mejor. Sólo saben que vivieron tiempos inciertos, confundidos y asustados mientras la abuela intentaba ser el remplazo de una madre fallecida para esos pequeños. Scott y Virgil, por el contrario, lo recuerdan con aterradora claridad, como si hubiese sucedido recientemente. Virgil, en especial, es quien trata de enterrar esos recuerdos. Es muy sensible, y me apena saber que recordar le afecta demasiado. Creo que la enorme cercanía entre ellos dos se debe a eso. A veces tengo la sensación de que Scott lo sobreprotege, pero debe ser mi imaginación.

Yo no recuerdo muchas cosas. Sé que sufrimos, pero me siento afortunado al ver que a estas fechas, ese dolor ha quedado atrás.

Sin embargo, en mi memoria permanece con prístina claridad el sufrimiento de mi padre. Pienso que es esa imagen la que me motivó a acercarme a él más de lo que cualquiera de mis hermanos lo hacía. Virgil y Scott se esforzaban por ayudar a la abuela en el cuidado de los dos pequeños, tratando de sobreponerse cada uno a la tragedia. Poco a poco, sus obligaciones escolares y sus planes de estudios se volvieron más absorbentes; por otro lado, Gordon y Alan difícilmente comprendían lo que ocurría, retornando a su infancia, a sus propias inocentes preocupaciones, vigilados y cuidados por la amorosa protección de la abuela.

En medio de todos esos cuidados que se prodigaban unos a otros, sólo papá y yo tuvimos una historia diferente. Durante meses lo vi hundirse en medio de su convalecencia, como un ser humano roto, con el corazón destrozado y miles de ideas fatalistas rondando su pensamiento.

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, pero yo no puedo asegurar eso con mi padre. Porque ese dolor interno que lo consumía continuó por años, y yo no fui ajeno a él. Lo vi herido e impotente, sin poder recuperarse del todo de la gigantesca pérdida que representó el haber sido separado de forma tan brutal y absurda de la mujer que amaba, de la que era su ayuda, su soporte, y la mayor parte de su razón de vivir. A pesar de que toda la gente que lo rodeaba presenció su resurgimiento después de la tragedia, enfrascado en el cuidado de su familia y el levantamiento de una exitosa empresa de investigación y construcción de prototipos y modelos aéreos comerciales, yo lo vi vegetar, existir sin una razón verdadera, rendido y humillado por su propia debilidad humana, y eso me conmovió profundamente. Nuestra mayor cercanía como familia, como padre e hijo, ocurrió cuando yo aun tenía tiempo para estar en casa. Cuando mi vida era sencilla, basada en los estrechos lazos filiales y la lealtad que se nos había inculcado en el núcleo familiar.

Todo lo que ha ocurrido no fue azaroso, ni surgió repentinamente, como Scott primero lo creyó. Fue consecuencia de lo que venía sucediendo antes. Recuerdo que inició mientras estuvimos en Kansas, después del accidente, en la granja de los abuelos. Fue un día en el que noté que la tristeza de mi padre era más acentuada que lo normal. Siendo aun un niño, me acerqué a papá , evadiendo esa silla de ruedas a la que estaba temporalmente atado, mientras el atardecer avanzaba. Recuerdo su semblante, vuelto hacia el horizonte que el sol adornaba, pintando el firmamento de colores pasteles: rosas atenuados, dorados brillantes y azules difuminados hacia el ocaso. Observé a ese hombre solitario y desvalido, quien evocando miles de vivencias en su memoria, sollozaba apenas de forma audible el nombre de mi madre, y no pude soportarlo. En completo silencio me acerqué a él, y abrazándolo con ese deseo de infundirle un poco de esperanza, besé su mejilla, dejando mis labios en su piel, sujetándolo con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi deseo de poder rescatarlo de la oscuridad interior que amenazaba con engullirlo por completo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así: yo, sentado en sus piernas, abrazándolo estrechamente, tratando de ahuyentar todos sus fantasmas con mis palabras, con leves caricias en su cuello apresado por mis brazos, por mis manos limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, buscando ser la cura para su corazón destrozado. Hasta que sus barreras de dolor se vinieron abajo, y las palabras atoradas emergieron ávidas, inacabables.

Por horas, papá me habló del enorme parecido que tanto Alan como yo tenemos con mamá, de los atributos de ella que mi padre descubrió en cada uno de nosotros. Me hizo ver con otros ojos a mis hermanos, me hizo verme a mí de manera tan distinta… Me mostró el legado de Lucille en nuestras existencias: su fortaleza y bondad en Scott, su delicada percepción del arte en Virgil, su extraordinario sentido del humor en Gordon, su perseverancia y fuerza de carácter en Alan, y su sensibilidad en mi.

Evocándola en medio del ocaso, me contó miles de anécdotas, y a pesar de que la inocencia infantil cercaba mis pensamientos, entendí el juego de adultos en el que la pasión, la lealtad y el amor construyen puentes indestructibles en relaciones como la de ellos.

Pienso también que papá consiguió consuelo ese día. Porque necesitaba hablar, desahogar un poco de su pena y su soledad, recordándola como la amó, y yo estuve ahí para respaldarlo. Eso me acercó más a él, al Jeff Tracy que nunca imaginé que llegaría a conocer. Conocí a mi padre como tal vez lo conoció mi madre, y mi corazón latió de forma distinta.

Desde ese momento, todo cambió para mí.

No veía el antiguo lazo familiar que nos había unido como padre e hijo, sino una nueva relación entre nosotros. Poco a poco me convertí en una especie de confidente, porque lo escuchaba sin cuestionar, sin juzgar, sin tratar de hacerlo cambiar en sus convicciones de hombre adulto, tratando de alcanzar su nivel de razonamiento. Me convertí por mi propia voluntad, en el apoyo moral y emocional de mi padre. De esa forma, ese sentimiento de amor que había despertado en mí a través de sus relatos, en medio de sus vivencias compartidas con tanta pasión, al paso de los días, las semanas, los meses, creció sin control.

Cuando menos lo esperé, me percaté de que ese hombre, quien me había dado vida y me había cuidado al igual que a mis hermanos, con ese fervor filial, despertaba en mí pensamientos y deseos que jamás había concebido. Entonces, en medio de la transición de la pubertad, y mi confusión por esos cambios en mis sentimientos, me di cuenta de que, sin proponérmelo, me había enamorado de mi padre.

A partir de ese descubrimiento, pasé varias noches en una agobiante y aterradora vigilia, llorando por esta tragedia personal, digna de las más escabrosas epopeyas griegas, pero que eran una cruel realidad en mi vida. Con la claridad del día fingía ante él y el resto de la familia que todo marchaba perfectamente conmigo. Pero al llegar el ocaso, mi espíritu se encogía de abatimiento por la cercanía de las horas de insomnio y pensamientos infames que las acompañaban.

De esa forma, en un constante martirio, permití que el tiempo transcurriera indiferente a mi sufrimiento. Viví en un total estado de negación varias transiciones importantes que ocurrían en casa; la renuncia de papá a su rango militar, a su cargo dentro de las misiones espaciales, a su decisión de permanecer cerca de su familia, abandonando parcialmente el sueño de toda su vida para incursionar en el medio de la aeronáutica empresarial; el momento en que Scott se graduó con altos honores, y cuando nos habló de su decisión de ser parte de la Fuerza Aérea, sus logros, los peligros que enfrentó, su condecoración; Virgil y su crecimiento en el aspecto artístico, dedicado a la tecnología y las bellas artes, respaldando a mi padre en sus investigaciones; Dejé de disfrutar las constantes bromas de Gordon, su pasión por el mar y los férreos entrenamientos a los que se empezaba a someter, con vistas a ser partícipe olímpico, situación que logró, ganando medallas, fama, reconocimiento y su propia seguridad. Finalmente, dejé de percatarme de la forma en que Alan crecía, permitiéndose una curiosa independencia de todos nosotros. Viví entre brumas de confusión las decisiones de mi padre, de dejar el continente para establecernos en una isla acondicionada para sus proyectos. Viví esos años en una oscura burbuja de ansiedad, recubierta por una falsa indiferencia. Y a pesar de eso, de tratar de negar lo que me sucedía, de intentar por todos los medios de erradicar mis pensamientos y mis descabellados deseos, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por ocultar mi estado de ánimo, la oscuridad interna y el desconcierto crecían con monstruosa rapidez, dispuestos a devorarme sin piedad alguna.

Terminaba el bachillerato, y debía tomar en serio las decisiones de vida, de mi desarrollo profesional. Eso significaba también que llegaría el tiempo en que debería separarme de mi familia para asistir a la universidad. El solo pensar en eso me llenaba de mayor angustia y desconsuelo.

Sólo Scott supo lo que me ocurría. Fue el único que, en los pocos días que podía pasar en casa cuando quedaba liberado de su deber como militar por los tiempos de asueto en la Base Aérea, habló conmigo. Me escuchó con infinita paciencia, sin rastros de lástima o indiferencia en su mirada. Me consoló al decirme que era normal el estado de confusión en medio de los cambios hormonales, y me ofreció todo su respaldo y apoyo en las decisiones que llegara a tomar. Sin embargo, su lealtad y el deber hacia su país fueron mucho mayores que yo, y sus ausencias se prolongaron más de lo que ambos hubiésemos deseado. Volví a quedarme solo, y los fantasmas de las dudas regresaron con mayor fuerza.

Mas llegó el día en que debía dejar la casa y marchar a la universidad que había elegido para proseguir mis estudios. Fue un tiempo en el que descansé un poco de mi propio acoso, de mi ansiedad y mi desesperación, alejado de mi padre, de mis deseos secretos, enfrascado hasta el cansancio en los estudios, en los tratados astronómicos que llamaban mi atención, en los ensayos y artículos que empecé a escribir, y que de alguna manera encontraron su propio camino para ser publicados como tratados científicos de astronomía, en ese desesperado intento de mantenerme ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero el hecho de que Harvard y la empresa familiar estaban bastante cercanas, y la comunicación entre los miembros del clan Tracy continuaba tan fuerte y estrecha, eran factores que no me permitían olvidar.

Hasta que ya no pude soportarlo.

Papá lo intuyó, y a pesar de su inacabable agenda y sus extenuantes y absorbentes actividades dentro de su papel de empresario y sus extraños proyectos en la isla, me buscó a solas para saber qué me ocurría.

Faltaban pocos meses para que terminara con mis estudios superiores. Inusualmente, la rectoría de la universidad nos concedió un tiempo de asueto en medio del ajetreo escolar, facilitando los acontecimientos inminentes que cercaban mi vida. El mismo día que llegué a casa, fue el inicio de la relación que se generó entre nosotros, ya no como padre e hijo, o como confidentes. Fue totalmente distinto, porque fue el momento en el que nuestras máscaras se rompieron, y todos los tabúes que me atormentaban quedaron destrozados, a un lado de mi cama.

Papá no imaginó que yo tomaría la iniciativa en una propuesta que él no había considerado jamás. No imaginó que al entrar a mi habitación, saldría de ella ya no como mi padre, sino como mi amante. Nunca creyó verse envuelto en una desesperada batalla entre sus sentimientos y su conciencia, y jamás esperó ser doblegado por mi deseo, y por el suyo propio, por su hambrienta necesidad de un contacto humano no ordinario, sino íntimo, diferente al que por muchos años, sólo como padre, había tenido de sus hijos.

Y para mí, esa noche fue un tiempo de primeras y nuevas situaciones. Porque a pesar de que yo era ya un adulto, permanecía aun en la ignorancia de las relaciones íntimas, demasiado ocupado, demasiado atareado en mis intentos de sobrevivir, al grado de haberme mantenido en una extenuante castidad. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primera vez, ese primer dolor de una entrega voluntaria y deseada; él fue el primero que pudo ver, a través del éxtasis diestramente logrado, en ese desborde de sentimientos y emociones, atrapado en los espasmos del primer orgasmo, toda la sensibilidad que poseía, y no sólo el parecido físico con mi madre que se acentuaba en mis rasgos, en mi carácter, en mi persona entera.

Mi primera experiencia sexual fue con él, y fue como haber llegado al edén. Pero también despertó en mí la certeza de que me encontraba a las puertas de un infierno devastador, por las recriminaciones, por el temor, por mi inseguridad al escuchar sus palabras dolidas, al ver la culpa en su mirada, al sentir su resistencia a mis caricias cuando intenté consolarlo, después de la avasalladora tormenta pasional. Tuve la certeza de estar viviendo mi infierno personal al ver sus lágrimas derramadas por mí, por sí mismo, y por el enorme error que acabábamos de cometer.

Sin embargo, jamás me culpó por lo ocurrido.

Tampoco me rechazó cuando busqué refugio en su abrazo, desconcertado, aterrorizado. Eso me tranquilizó, y mi esperanza renació cuando susurró en mi oído palabras de un amor más allá de nuestro entendimiento, de nuestra locura temporal.

A partir de esa noche, cada vez que yo estaba en casa, sus visitas a mi habitación se volvieron frecuentes. Yo lo esperaba impaciente, contando el inclemente paso del tiempo en los segundos del reloj que tengo en la mesilla de noche. Lo esperaba con ansias, hambriento y deseoso de sus brazos, de sus labios, de sus miradas cargadas de ternura y devoción, de sus caricias abrasadoras y de su sexo experimentado. Y después, satisfechos y con renovados votos de silencio y entendimiento, me arropaba con amoroso cuidado como si aun fuese un niño pequeño, y muy a su pesar salía de mi habitación envuelto en la penumbra de la madrugada.

Durante meses, a pesar de las distancias y la rutina, vivimos un inusual cuento de hadas.

En ese tiempo lo vi sonreír nuevamente, de manera genuina, satisfecho y pleno. Fui testigo de su gradual recuperación emocional, haciéndome partícipe incluso de los más mínimos detalles de su cotidianidad. Porque no sólo compartíamos esos momentos de intimidad, recostados en la cama después de habernos pertenecido, a veces contemplando en silencio el vasto panorama infinito que se extendía ante nuestros ojos, a través de la ventana de mi habitación; a veces, aun siendo uno, contemplándonos mutuamente, con sonrisas impregnadas de ternura, diciéndonos no sólo con palabras cuánto nos amábamos. Compartíamos también las rutinas diarias de ejercicio cuando nos era posible practicarlas juntos, las reuniones familiares no sólo en los desayunos y las cenas con todos reunidos a la mesa, los momentos de juego entre mis hermanos y yo, teniéndolo a él a veces como espectador, a veces también participando en ellos. Y cuando nos separábamos, gracias a la tecnología que se empeñaba en mantenernos unidos aun en la distancia, sosteníamos largas charlas en las que nuestros intereses comunes eran los temas recurrentes de conversación, aconsejándonos, respaldándonos, siendo confidentes, amigos, familia y amantes.

De esa forma, nuestra relación sobrevivió al paso de los acontecimientos, de las decisiones, de los años mismos; sobrevivió a mi graduación, a mi decisión de convertirme también en astronauta, de pasar otro poco de tiempo alejado de la familia, aunque sin temor alguno, ya que sabía que papá esperaría mi regreso.

Sobrevivió a mi sorpresa cuando la familia me notificó de la existencia de Rescate Internacional. Sobrevivió también a mi propia decisión de formar parte de ese equipo extraordinario de rescatistas anónimos y desinteresados. Y sobrevivió de manera especial a la asignación que elegí por propia voluntad, en la estación espacial. Papá comprendió inmediatamente que lo había decidido en esa forma para darnos oportunidades, para mantener en secreto nuestra relación, para evitar que los demás supieran de nosotros. De eso ha pasado casi un año.

Papá y yo iniciamos una nueva rutina como centinelas, él en la tierra, yo en el espacio. Pero eso se derivó de la constante comunicación que manteníamos cada noche, evitando extrañarnos de esa forma. Además, cada vez que volvía a casa, revivíamos toda la pasión que necesitábamos para continuar. Especialmente en el momento de la despedida.

Siempre pensé que habíamos ocultado muy bien nuestra relación, hasta hace unas horas. No me percaté de lo descuidado que habíamos sido, ni siquiera cuando Scott me buscó antes de abordar el Thunderbird Tres, con gesto preocupado y un grave tono de alarma en su voz. No pudimos hablar, pues papá nos encontró, urgiéndome para no retrasarnos en el lanzamiento hacia el satélite, y comentándole a Scott que debía atender una llamada proveniente de Australia. Al parecer, nada serio, pero que requería de la diplomacia de mi hermano y sus contactos en el medio militar.

Eso ocurrió ayer en la mañana, como preámbulo a la espantosa discusión que sostuvimos Scott, papá y yo en plena madrugada, unas horas después de que había llegado al satélite.

Hoy, no sé qué hacer. Sólo me resta esperar a que la comunicación con la Isla Tracy pueda restablecerse, después de que Scott cerrara el canal en un violento arrebato.

Ha sido la primera vez que lo veo actuar de esa forma.

Sus palabras tan severas, sus preguntas directas y persistentes, su rostro demacrado por la sorpresa y el dolor, por la súbita ira que hizo presa de él. Sólo espero que papá se encuentre bien, y que la situación se calme lo suficiente para poder hablar con él otra vez.

Un familiar sonido en el tablero de comunicaciones me provoca un leve sobresalto. Es el panel que me permite comunicarme directamente con la isla. La espera no ha sido tan larga, pero sí angustiante.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Con un fuerte temblor en mi mano, alcanzo el dispositivo que me permitirá ver nuevamente a quien se encuentre al otro lado de la señal.

Imagino mil situaciones en fracciones de segundo. El rostro demacrado de mi padre, o la expresión llena de ira de Scott tal vez. Sin embargo, me sorprendo al ver el rostro sereno de otro de mis hermanos, quien me sonríe en un leve gesto, antes de saludarme.

—Hola, John.

—Virgil…


	3. El incierto temor ante la verdad.    POV de Scott Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez, corresponde a Scott narrarnos su punto de vista, sus deseos ocultos y sus temores.
> 
> Scott es fuerte, es el mayor de los Tracy, y sin embargo, la fragilidad de sus sentimientos me llega a causar demasiada ternura. 
> 
> Imagino que por eso mismo, Virgil lo adora.

Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en levantar polémica ante una situación que lo amerite, no es mi costumbre justificar los actos de los seres humanos cuando éstos son tan extraños, e incluso contrarios al código moral en el que se me educó mientras me convertía en lo que soy ahora.

Entiendo que muchas veces, la manera de actuar de las personas puede deberse a una situación extrema, tal vez al temor de perder algo material o espiritual, tal vez a la incertidumbre de confrontar lo desconocido, o probablemente a su inconsciente lucha por sobrevivir a sí mismos, a las circunstancias que los orillan de manera irremisible a buscar una tabla salvavidas, o a conseguir un motivo que los ayude a mantenerse cuerdos en este mundo lleno de locura.

Lo entiendo a la perfección porque lo he visto infinidad de veces, como hombre de armas, entrenado para afrontar decisiones difíciles en guerras y disputas, al igual que en situaciones en las que la vida de las personas está en riesgo, pero no puedo aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. No puedo justificarlos, porque eso daría lugar a justificarme a mí mismo. Porque sí, he de confesarlo. He peleado contra mis propios demonios por años, tratando de erradicarlos de mi vida, de la relación que sostengo con mi familia, de la amistad que llevo con tantas personas que me consideran ahora un modelo a seguir. He peleado con eso, y hasta hace unas horas lo había logrado, porque en estos momentos no sé si podré seguir adelante en esta guerra personal. Menos aun porque jamás esperé confrontar a esos demonios y justificaciones en casa, situación que me ha saltado encima de manera tan sorpresiva, literalmente hablando.

Mi nombre es Scott Carpenter Tracy, y no sé si exista algo que pueda detenerme ahora.

Hasta ayer, dentro de la secreta organización Rescate Internacional de la que soy miembro activo, desempeñaba el papel de Piloto del Thunderbird Uno, como comandante en jefe de las operaciones de enlace y logística, y reemplazaba a mi padre cuando él debía ausentarse, haciéndome cargo de coordinar los rescates que surgieran en esos tiempos.

Soy el mayor de los cinco hijos que Jeff y Lucille Tracy procrearon y educaron en un modelo familiar sumamente conservador, dándole realce al valor de los lazos fraternales, al respeto y la convivencia familiar que nos mantuviera unidos, a pesar de que los años, la madurez y las responsabilidades nos ocuparan en nuestro mayor tiempo de vida.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, mis preocupaciones principales como el mayor de la familia fueron siempre dos: ser el orgullo de mis padres y cuidar de mis hermanos. De esa forma, viví en mis castillos de aire hasta que la edad de la infancia quedó atrás, y la pubertad y sus inciertos cambios me hicieron ver las cosas de manera diferente.

No fue fácil, de verdad. Pero eso me ayudó a aprender a escuchar a los demás, a ver lo que sus actitudes dicen, lo que se refleja de sus pensamientos en sus rostros, en sus palabras, en su manera de actuar. También me ayudó a delinear mis metas, lo que planeaba llegar a ser cuando fuese un adulto. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar a ser como mi padre, y lograr lo que él había logrado. Pienso que eso fue también lo que me ayudó a mantenerme firme cuando mamá falleció.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Recuerdo cada momento doloroso, incierto, lleno de dudas e incluso culpas que no me correspondía pensar, pero que ahí estaban, asfixiando mi sentido común y urgiéndome a escapar como pudiese, gritándome que debía evadirme y dejar todo atrás. Sin embargo, recuerdo también el pánico y la confusión de mis hermanos al ver que nos habíamos quedado solos, de manera súbita, inesperada. Y por la forma como me observaban cada día que transcurría desde el fatídico momento, y que supimos que no había nada que pudiésemos hacer por nuestra madre, me di cuenta que debía afrontar lo ocurrido de manera diferente. Fue una decisión difícil para alguien que apenas está conociéndose en medio de sus dudas y la confusión de la pubertad, por los cambios y el esfuerzo de la auto aceptación, pero lo hice, y no me arrepiento de eso.

Esa decisión me acercó aun más a mi hermano Virgil… ¿Qué hubiese hecho sin él, sin su apoyo? Todo el tiempo detrás de mi, sosteniéndome para seguir adelante, recordándome cada vez que su mirada serena me sonreía, que sus palabras de aliento encerraban esa determinación que me daba fuerza, que no estábamos solos, y que debíamos ayudar a la abuela en el cuidado de los dos menores, que debíamos velar por la unidad de lo que quedaba de nuestra familia destrozada, que aunque papá estuviese imposibilitado para cuidarnos, nosotros podríamos hacerlo, incluso cuidar de él. Fue en ese tiempo que John decidió hacerlo, decidió acercarse a papá, y logró sacarlo del deprimente estado en el que se encontraba. Eso nos permitió, a los dos mayores, enfocarnos en el resto de la familia.

Sobrevivimos, y yo me enorgullecía por ello. Por cada uno de mis hermanos, por su esfuerzo en vivir de la forma como nos habían enseñado, y por la manera en que continuábamos siendo una familia. Por su parte, dentro de su recuperación, mi padre alentó ese sentimiento no sólo por mí, sino por ellos. Porque no olvidábamos a mamá, aunque tampoco permitíamos que su ausencia nos derrumbara.

Sin embargo, con los cambios físicos y hormonales que el crecimiento imponía en mí, se presentó un intenso sentimiento que no debí permitir, y que me obligó a poner sellos de negación sobre mis dudas y mis propios temores. Fue entonces que descubrí también que no todos estábamos bien, que a veces mentíamos, que nos ocultábamos de nosotros mismos para no causar mayores preocupaciones, porque pensábamos que nuestros problemas los debíamos resolver nosotros mismos. Porque mi padre, quien también se esforzaba al máximo por seguir adelante, pasaba una gran parte del tiempo en resolver problemas tan ajenos a los problemas de casa, a lidiar con personajes importantes que le robaban tiempo. Agradecí enormemente su decisión de abandonar su carrera militar, aunque eso significó el sacrificio de su pasión por el espacio. Aun así, lo que hizo por amor a nosotros me impulsó aun más a permanecer en mis decisiones. Mis tormentas internas se apaciguaron temporalmente ante eso.

Aun con la confusión que me causaban mis propios pensamientos, tuve la determinación de ocuparme en mi crecimiento intelectual, de mantenerme en esa férrea educación de valores absolutos, rechazando mis deseos y anhelos, dependiendo en todo momento de lo que los demás esperaban de mí, de mi voluntad por ser el orgullo de mi padre, y el ejemplo a seguir de mis hermanos, porque no quería dañarlos. A ninguno, en especial a él…

Hubo mejorías, es verdad. Pero no todo se arregló como yo lo hubiese deseado. Me percaté de eso mientras permanecía lejos de casa y de ellos. Cuando hablaba con Virgil por teléfono cada noche durante horas, aun con el riesgo de ser amonestado; cuando vi que John languidecía debido a sus propias dudas; me percaté de ese gran fallo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros al ver la rebeldía que se perfilaba tanto en Gordon como en Alan mientras crecían, y puse por ello un mayor empeño en apoyarlos en lo que fuera posible. Me esforcé, de verdad que lo hice. Y aunque me di cuenta que mis límites eran infinitamente superiores a mis esfuerzos, a mi deseo de ayudar a mi familia a sobrevivir, no me rendí.

Hice mi vida de la mejor forma posible, pero por más que lo intentaba, no me satisfizo. Ni el haber elegido primero una carrera en Oxford, continuando una maestría en Yale, o el haber obtenido el Honoris Causa, ni los rangos alcanzados o las condecoraciones ganadas en mi carrera militar. Ni siquiera el hecho de que siempre estuve rodeado de supuestos amigos, o mujeres atractivas que se sentían atraídas por mi apellido, mis logros, o sólo por mi forma de ser. La soledad empezó a dejar huellas en mi ánimo en ese tiempo, añorando algo que no quería reconocer qué era. Sólo el haber vuelto a casa pudo tranquilizar un poco lo que me atormentaba, porque mi familia, mi padre y mis hermanos estaban ahí.

Pero no fue suficiente. Ahora veo que no fue suficiente.

Pienso en retrospectiva, dándome cuenta que mucho del tiempo que creí ser feliz, en realidad sólo estaba medianamente satisfecho. Lo creí cuando acepté ser parte de la organización, cuando mi dedicación se centró en salvar vidas, en ser útil a la humanidad. Lo creí cuando me acostumbré a vivir con ese frío interior que me ha obligado a ocultarme en actitudes joviales y una personalidad extrovertida y un tanto despreocupada. Lo creí, porque no pude darme cuenta a tiempo de que ese vacío que siempre me acompañó durante mi vida lejos de casa, aquí, entre ellos, crecía sin freno.

Justo ahora, en medio de estos pensamientos, puedo sentir que la incertidumbre pelea por salir, por exteriorizarse con furia inusitada, y que los demonios de las dudas, de mis oscuros deseos y los anhelos a los que yo mismo traté de poner límite, me acechan con mayor fuerza.

Porque ya no puedo impedir que mis justificaciones también me asalten. No ahora que he descubierto lo que ocurre en casa. No ahora que he visto que eran ciertas las sospechas que llegué a tener cuando los vi hace dos días, en el corredor de las habitaciones, hablando en voz baja, en una confidencialidad extraña. O cuando, sin que ellos se percataran de que yo estaba cerca, se abrazaron en una actitud que me recordó esas veces en que mamá y papá creían estar solos, viviendo su romance sin interrupciones de los hijos.

A pesar de que todo fue tan claro, tan gráfico, mi mente se negó a aceptar lo que había ocurrido. Aun ahora, me cuesta aceptarlo del todo.

Mi padre.

Mi hermano…

Me siento tan estúpido por haber reprochado a mi pensamiento tantas veces, que perdí la cuenta de las recriminaciones que me hice al creer que algo sucedía, que no era normal la cercanía que mi padre y John se profesaban. Y me siento demasiado mal al pensar que me dejé llevar por la furia, que me enceguecí ante la enorme sorpresa al descubrir que no había errado en mis suposiciones. Esa misma furia me hizo perder el sentido común y la prudencia.

Sentí que debía aclararlo, que debía salir de todas las dudas suscitadas, de todo ese lío que se volvió mi pensamiento. Sentí que debía asegurarme de que no era una broma, una mala jugada de mi mente y de mis sentidos. Por eso busqué la oportunidad para hablar con mi hermano, interrogarlo, tratar de saber qué ocurría.

Pero fue imposible. Todo se confabuló para evitar que John estuviese solo en algún momento del escaso tiempo que le quedaba de estancia en la Isla. No pude hablar con él, y la única vez en que logré encontrarlo solo, fue minutos antes de que abordara el Thunderbird Tres, sin mucho éxito. Papá nos encontró antes de que pudiésemos cruzar palabra, o darle siquiera la explicación de mi urgencia. Virgil ya lo esperaba, y yo debía atender un llamado en Australia, al lado de Gordon.

Entonces, la ira encontró terreno disponible ante la frustración, y todo se descontroló.

Llegamos a la isla en la madrugada. A pesar del cansancio y de la hora, sólo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente, porque ya no era una simple y dudosa sospecha lo que laceraba mi corazón, mi sensatez. Sabía que era un hecho, y no pude soportar la idea de lo que ellos habían permitido, casi frente a nuestros ojos.

Mi padre.

Mi hermano...

Sintiéndome burlado y defraudado, me dirigí de inmediato al salón de comunicaciones, encontrando a papá ahí, despierto, sosteniendo una muy cálida conversación con John, aunque todavía ahora no tengo ninguna idea acerca de lo que hablaban. Lo único que sé es que me planté entre los dos, con todas las emociones que se habían despertado en mí ante las evidencias que ahora tenía de lo que pasaba entre ellos, y dejé caer toda la ira acumulada en ese tiempo, sin medir los riesgos ni las consecuencias de mi precipitada acción.

Sólo puedo decir que no inicié una discusión; en realidad, abrí la caja de Pandora y desaté un huracán devastador entre nosotros.

Recuerdo que me acerqué a unos pasos del escritorio, encarando a mi padre, buscando su mirada para no perder detalle alguno de lo que me diría, y le reproché su conducta hacia mi hermano, la confianza destrozada, las mentiras que habíamos vivido como familia, mis sospechas y el incidente que las confirmaban. Conforme hablaba, o gritaba, no lo sé, me di cuenta que el rostro de mi padre se demudó en diferentes emociones: indignación al principio, cuando irrumpí sin aviso entre ellos con la peor actitud; una dolorosa sorpresa al escuchar cada palabra que salía de mi boca, y finalmente, culpa. Una enorme y aplastante culpa que lo mantenía silencioso, sentado en el sillón con una intensa palidez en su rostro y la mirada huidiza, yendo de mí a la pantalla en la pared que mostraba la imagen de mi hermano con expresión horrorizada e impotente, y nuevamente a mi cuando se lo exigía.

Estuve a punto de cometer una locura. Lo llamé monstruo, casi le escupí todo el desprecio que sentía, aunque aun no sabía si era por él, o por mí. Estuve a punto de levantar mi puño y golpearlo, porque ya no veía a mi padre, ni siquiera podía verlo como la figura de autoridad y respeto que siempre había admirado; ante mis ojos, Jeff Tracy se había transformado en un hombre indigno, merecedor de una buena paliza por haber abusado, según mi razonamiento, de su familia, de sus hijos, de mí.

Pero me detuve ante los gritos desesperados de John, que me decía que no había sido de esa forma, que yo me equivocaba.

¡Que yo me equivocaba!

Me obligó a escucharlo cuando me dijo que había sido él quien propició esa situación. Que había sido él, y nadie más, quien había dado el primer paso en esa relación que surgiera entre ellos, y que no se arrepentía de su decisión. Que tenían años viviendo de esa manera, y que no cambiarían, a pesar de mi oposición.

Sin embargo, no pude soportarlo. No cuando su mirada impávida y segura se posó en la mía, retándome cuando se negó a aceptar que a ese monstruo que habían permitido que anidara entre ellos, no se le puede llamar relación. No soporté más cuando volví a interrogar a mi padre, y él permaneció con la vista baja, silencioso, asumiendo su parte de responsabilidad en todo esto.

En un arrebato de irracionalidad, corté la comunicación de manera poco ortodoxa con el satélite, dejándonos temporalmente incapacitados para saber si alguien necesitaba nuestra ayuda en esos momentos. No me importó pensar que John permanecería aislado y solo. No me importó dejar a mi padre hundido en la culpa desatada por las fuertes recriminaciones que le hice. No me importó tampoco si alguien más había escuchado lo que había ocurrido ahí.

No me importó.

No antes de estos minutos que he permanecido aquí, derrumbado en el piso de la base de lanzamiento del Thunderbird Uno, pensando ya no en ellos, sino en mí, en mis demonios, en mis frustraciones, en lo que debo decidir ahora que el frágil equilibrio que me sostenía se ha roto.

No sé si en algún momento pueda detener los sentimientos que por años había tratado de enterrar, y que ahora me asaltan nuevamente, ocasionando que mi estabilidad se derrumbe, haciendo tambalear mi seguridad personal, destrozando la imagen que siempre tuve de mi familia, de mis padres, de la relación que sostenía con mis hermanos. No sé si debo huir de este lugar, de todas mis dudas, de todo lo que ha fracturado mis convicciones, o quedarme y permitir que ese monstruo que había mantenido oculto pueda salir a la superficie, obligándome a mí mismo a llamarlo por su nombre.

Incesto… Mi propio deseo de cometer incesto…

A pesar de la indecisión, no puedo irme. No es el remordimiento por haberle gritado a mi padre lo que pensaba, ni el aceptar que estaba reflejando mis más grandes temores en lo que le refutaba a John. No es nada de eso.

Es por él, por mi hermano.

Él es el motivo que me detiene ahora. Porque sé que estuvo ahí, sé que nos escuchó, que pudo ver lo que ocurría en esos agitados momentos en que todas mis fortalezas se desmoronaban bajo mis pies. Y porque sé que no tardará en venir.

Escucho sus pasos acercándose a donde estoy, con su expresión serena y sus silencios que me tranquilizan aun más que cualquier palabra. Puedo ver su mano extendida frente a mí, tal como ha sucedido a lo largo de nuestra vida, de nuestra relación de hermanos, de familia, incluso de algo más, si lo hubiese permitido...

Bajo su mirada me siento desnudo, vulnerable, exhausto. Acepto su ayuda para levantarme, para volver a pisar tierra firme. Acepto su abrazo, y a pesar de que soy más alto que él, puedo sentir que me cubre por completo, que estoy protegido de cualquier peligro que me amenace. Sólo entre sus brazos, recargado contra su hombro y sintiendo la piel de su mejilla contra la mía, puedo cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejar salir lo que oprime mi pecho en secos sollozos, porque extrañamente, no puedo llorar.

No puedo pensar más. No quiero hacerlo siquiera. No puedo negarme a lo que él mismo me está permitiendo.

—Virgil… —su nombre sale de mis labios en medio de un suspiro cansado y dolido. Él sólo responde estrechando con mayor fuerza el abrazo, antes de separarse y tomar mi mano para servirme de guía.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, Scott. Necesitas descansar.

Asiento con un cabeceo en silencio, y sin dejar de verlo, me dejo conducir dócilmente, aceptando el camino sin retorno al que me invita, sin recriminaciones, sin obstáculos que puedan volverme a hacer tropezar y caer.

Afuera, la calma de la madrugada sobre esta parte del planeta se acentúa, llevando al olvido la fuerte tormenta que se desatara en casa. Puedo darme cuenta que el mundo no se ha acabado ante decisiones tan fuertes, tan lejanas a los cánones morales de los seres humanos.

Porque en el consuelo que providencialmente ha venido por medio de mi hermano, ahora tengo la certeza de que por una decisión más, la mía, tampoco se colapsará.


	4. Los caminos de la redención.  POV de Virgil Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil odia los tabúes. 
> 
> Sin embargo, eso es lo que le permite acercarse a Scott y llevarlo a tomar la decisión que siempre ha deseado.

Siempre he pensado que los límites no deben existir, porque son un obstáculo a la creatividad del ser humano. Siempre he creído que es la parte de nuestra debilidad como personas racionales el pensar que los límites son los que frenan nuestras capacidades, nuestras emociones, nuestro desarrollo mismo dentro del género, y que por ese motivo, muy pocos se atreven a ir más allá de ellos, tomándolos como un impulso, una oportunidad, en lugar de darles el aspecto negativo que las ideas conformistas les impregnan.

He visto grandes planes quedarse como papeles archivados y sin ningún valor; he sido testigo de la forma en que sueños e ideas extraordinarias pierden todo sentido, precisamente cuando los límites humanos mutilan sus alas; y lo más doloroso, he presenciado el derrumbe de los espíritus innovadores y talentosos, detenidos por el conformismo y los enormes obstáculos de los demás, de esos que son cortos de visión y faltos de coraje y valentía para pelear y trazar un nuevo rumbo, en cualquier aspecto.

He visto también cómo personas con anhelos extraordinarios se pierden en la acritud de la desesperanza, cuando las posibilidades de crear relaciones que pueden salvar vidas, crear reinos e incluso destruir tiranías, resultan ser sueños imposibles, inalcanzables, sólo por tener tantas limitantes y obstáculos en su camino, por los tabúes que se interponen y destrozan ilusiones.

Saber eso, verlo en mi entorno durante mis años de estudiante, en el tiempo en que mi creatividad y mi liderazgo se desarrollaban, incentivó en mí el deseo de rebelarme en silencio. Más aún cuando pude darme cuenta que en casa se vivía no muy lejos de esta realidad asfixiante, aunque en aspectos totalmente distintos.

Tal vez por eso detesto los límites, en especial, aquellos que la mayoría de las personas llaman “tabúes”. Pienso que no deberían existir, en ninguna forma, de ninguna especie, a menos que puedan llegar a salvar una vida.

Soy Virgil Tracy. Estoy convencido de que es tiempo de romper esos límites, nuestros tabúes, precisamente porque podrían destruir a mi familia, y no pienso dejar que eso suceda.

Somos una familia de líderes. Conocemos la responsabilidad que la autoridad exige, las variantes de ese liderazgo como militares, empresarios, estudiantes, como personas, y dentro de casa, como hermanos bajo una jerarquía que conlleva los lazos de sangre por prioridad.

Como el segundo hijo de cinco, siempre he vivido bajo la sombra de mi hermano mayor. Lejos de codiciar su posición en la familia, prefiero que sea de esta manera. Tal vez mi punto de vista sea algo egoísta, porque sólo en contadas ocasiones se me ha exigido llevar el liderazgo por sobre los más jóvenes de la casa. Scott lo hace a la perfección, y desde que tengo memoria lo he admirado por eso.

Sin embargo, también lo he visto sufrir debido a los límites que el liderazgo le ha impuesto. Porque al tomar responsabilidades siempre sacrifica demasiado para sí mismo. Por esa razón decidí ser su apoyo todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, porque nunca fui capaz de verlo pelear solo. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser solidario, a ser apoyo de aquellos a quienes amo, con quienes he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, y yo he tomado este aprendizaje con un interés especial por mi hermano, puesto que siempre ha visto por mi seguridad, me ha cuidado, y ha sido el primero con quien he compartido mucho de mi.

Al principio, nuestra convivencia no lo exigía. No fue hasta que nos quedamos solos, en ese doloroso y traumático momento en el que nuestra infancia quedó marcada por el desastre, que pude ver la amargura que imponen los limites. Fue también por mi hermano por quien supe de ellos; porque aunque siempre demostró a todos que poseía una extraordinaria fuerza de carácter, yo podía verlo como si estuviese hecho de cristal. Siempre supe el momento en que las dudas o los temores propios de la adolescencia lo acongojaban; siempre pude ver cuando se desmoronaba por dentro, en completo silencio; siempre me percaté cuando se encontraba al límite de su resistencia, buscando en cada momento un aliciente para continuar con esa responsabilidad.

Por ese motivo jamás lo dejé a su suerte. Decidí ser su apoyo, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo. Decidí estar cerca de él todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, buscar las respuestas que pudiesen responder sus interrogantes, sostenerlo cuando le fallaran las fuerzas, y sonreír en los tiempos aciagos que pudiese estar atravesando para que él también pudiese sonreír.

Cada vez que lo lograba, esa era la mejor recompensa que podía obtener: su sonrisa sincera y agradecida, su fino sentido del humor correspondiendo a mis atenciones, y lo que siempre le agradeceré, su amistad incondicional. Fueron años arduos, saliendo de la dolorosa condición que nos había golpeado, pero dándonos ánimos en todo lo que podíamos. Por fortuna, John hacía lo propio con papá, porque pudo darse cuenta que yo no podría con toda la responsabilidad. Y la abuela fue una enorme ayuda con Gordon y Alan. De esa forma, pudimos restablecer a la familia, saliendo adelante una vez más, como líderes, como hermanos, como sobrevivientes.

Pero hubo algo que pasé por alto, tal vez porque no lo sabía aún, porque era demasiado joven e inocente, y porque tal vez papá jamás pensó que podría llegar a suceder en su familia, y nunca nos advirtió de los riesgos de una cercanía que se ha llevado de una manera tan especial.

Ambos sabíamos de chicas. Compartíamos incluso esa traviesa etapa en la que nuestros impulsos juveniles nos hacían fijarnos en los vestidos bonitos y las piernas largas y torneadas de las que eran nuestras compañeras de estudio. El compartir nuestros momentos secretos con las ocasionales compañías femeninas nos acercó de una manera muy diferente, pero también nos separó. Porque con su primera experiencia más allá de los besos y los escarceos que llevaba con el sexo opuesto, Scott supo entonces que existían los tabúes, incluso mucho antes de que yo lo pensara. Y cuando menos esperé que sucediera, mi hermano empezó a tratarme de manera distinta.

Noté el cambio cuando le hablé de mi traumática primera noche con sueños húmedos, ocasionada precisamente por haber tenido ese mismo día la primera experiencia de un beso que rebasaba la castidad por miles de años, concertado por una de las más aventajadas compañeras del instituto hacia mi persona. Mientras le hacía partícipe de mi aventura y la bochornosa consecuencia, vi en su expresión algo que nunca antes me había mostrado. Me percaté de la tensión corporal que experimentaba, aunque nunca dejó de prestarme atención. Noté también que se remojaba los labios varias veces, como si tuviese una incontrolable sed, y tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada. Detuve el relato de mi sueño en ocasiones para preguntarle si se sentía bien, a lo que él me respondía con un seco asentimiento, seguido de la velada exigencia para que continuara hablando. En todo ese tiempo jamás me tocó, ni permitió que me le acercara demasiado; sólo habló de las razones biológicas que hacían de tal evento algo normal, y me recomendó leer un libro acerca del tema. Después de eso se fue, encerrándose en su habitación, y empezó a evadirme.

Creo que fui el único que lo notó, especialmente cuando me acercaba demasiado a él. No fue algo que se pudiera percibir a simple vista. Fue muy sutil, como el levantar de una barrera invisible entre ambos, forjada por el mismo Scott. Porque permanecíamos juntos, continuábamos siendo hermanos y amigos, apoyándonos en nuestra vida familiar, en nuestra cotidianidad, y sin embargo, ese extraño distanciamiento persistía. Podía sentirlo casi en forma física, tangible, cuando me acompañaba en mis tiempos de práctica al piano, silencioso, sólo observándome, podía percibir en su interior un doloroso eco que antes no estaba ahí. O en las pocas ocasiones en que permitió que lo dibujara, porque su mirada hablaba por él, y el opaco color índigo en ella me mostraba su estado de ánimo.

En ese entonces, él había dejado la pubertad muy atrás, y tenía ya su pase seguro a la universidad. Por mi parte, aun peleaba con los cambios físicos, con las malas pasadas que los repentinos alborotos hormonales me gastaban. A veces solía pedirle consejo, y aunque nunca se negó a sostener una charla científica conmigo, lo hacía cuando no estábamos solos.

Varias veces intenté preguntarle el porqué de su cambio hacia mí, pero siempre desviaba la conversación con su ingenio, con sus comentarios graciosos y ligeros, y con las bien armadas excusas de las múltiples actividades que adquiría para mantenerse ocupado. Entonces, frustrado, decidí averiguarlo por mí mismo, y lo que descubrí cambió mi pensamiento para siempre.

Scott no acostumbra registrar su vida en un diario, tal como lo hacemos los demás hermanos, excepto Alan. Su carácter práctico y un tanto desapegado nunca le hizo sentir la necesidad de desahogarse en palabras escritas y guardadas con celo en una libreta especial, o en videocintas. Jamás tomó esa costumbre de dejar sus secretos más íntimos plasmados en alguna parte. No lo hizo en sus años adolescentes, y sé que no lo hará en su edad adulta.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones su subconsciente lo traiciona, y deja salir sus pensamientos en medio de sus sueños. Lo he sabido desde que ambos éramos unos críos, puesto que a veces dormíamos juntos, en las noches de tormenta o cuando nuestros juegos se prolongaban más allá de la hora que se nos imponía como regla de casa. Esas noches me quedaba con él, en su habitación, pensando que engañábamos a los adultos. Sé que esas costumbres son difíciles de desarraigar, así que tomé eso como una ventaja a mi favor.

Supe lo que ocurría con él en una noche tormentosa, tanto en el clima exterior como en mis pensamientos. Aun estábamos en Nueva York, y la casa que habitábamos tenía grandes ventanales que permitían cortinajes largos y pesados. Me tomó muy poco tiempo aprender a abrir la cerradura de cualquier puerta de la casa, en especial la de la habitación de mi hermano mayor. Esa noche, me despedí de todos haciéndoles creer que me sentía muy cansado, y que iba directo a mi habitación. Entonces, con la seguridad de poder introducirme en la de Scott sin que nadie lo supiera, me oculté entre las cortinas y esperé a que él decidiera irse a dormir. Sin embargo, casi dos horas más tarde, cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, con las luces apagadas y acomodado en su cama, pude escuchar la forma en que mi hermano fantaseaba conmigo, haciéndole el amor a una vaga imagen de mí, masturbándose lentamente mientras gemía mi nombre como una oración desesperada. Mi entrenado oído no me permitió pensar que era producto de mi imaginación, o los murmullos exteriores que pudiesen confundirme. Fue demasiado claro, demasiado revelador.

No pude ver lo que hacía gracias a la profunda oscuridad que nos resguardaba, a él de cualquier mirada indiscreta, y a mí de ser descubierto por él. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no delatarme mientras Scott terminaba, cubriendo mi boca con las manos para no permitir que mis propios jadeos o cualquier exclamación que provocara la excitación de ese momento pudieran salir de mi garganta.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca esperé escuchar después del clímax que mi hermano alcanzara, fue un agónico lamento que mostraba un enorme sentimiento de culpa, producido por los tabúes sociales que lo obligaban a condenar su deseo. Esa fue también la única vez que lo escuché llorar por mí y por él. Lo escuché pedirme perdón por su arrebato y su debilidad, y mi corazón se rompió al entender que se condenaba a sí mismo por amarme de la manera en que lo hacía.

Sumergido en un mar de confusión por lo que recién había descubierto, esperé a que el sueño lo venciera para poder salir sin riesgo.

Nunca creí que esa noche me marcaría tan profundamente, al grado de ver a Scott de una manera distinta, a pensar con mayor vehemencia en él, y a recordar cada noche, cada vez que yo me masturbaba, su voz entrecortada diciendo mi nombre, deseándolo, imaginándome que susurraba en mi oído su desesperación, su éxtasis, incluso ese dolor que la culpabilidad clavaba en su pecho.

Guardé esta experiencia con enorme celo, manteniéndome cerca de mi hermano todo lo que podía, con mayor determinación que antes de ser lo que él necesitara que fuese, de ser quien lo apoyara, quien lo sostuviera, quien lo amara si así tuviese que ocurrir. Ni siquiera permití que la distancia nos separara cuando tuvo que irse de casa para cumplir con su deber, primero en la universidad, enseguida, dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas. Aún así, pude darme cuenta que Scott languidecía, se estancaba en sus sentimientos, decaía su ánimo y se convertía en un fantasma de sí mismo. Y yo no podía hacer nada por él.

Odio los límites. De no ser por ellos mi hermano no habría vivido en ese conformismo que lo engullía lentamente, y no habría permitido que sus temores lo detuvieran en la búsqueda de su felicidad.

Odio los tabúes, porque no me permitieron acercarme a él y consolarlo, porque a pesar de que es un hombre extraordinario, un ser humano de enorme valía, yo conocí la terrible soledad que amenazaba con romper su estabilidad emocional. Odio esas barreras que la sociedad le obligó a levantar en torno a él, porque lo estaban asfixiando, y no quiso darse cuenta de eso, creyendo que sus alas eran fuertes e impetuosas, cuando en realidad sólo cumplía con lo que todos esperaban de él.

Por eso, no me extrañó lo ocurrido esta noche. Porque era necesario.

Tuvo que suceder una tensa situación para que pudiese pensar en el daño que estaba sufriendo, en la manera en que sus autodestructivas represiones lo estaban orillando a cometer alguna locura. Me dolió ver cómo sucumbió a la frustración de su propia negación, a su renuencia para entender lo que papá y John viven desde hace años. Porque yo lo supe casi desde el principio, ya que no sólo Scott es observador. Yo también lo soy, y como músico, tengo la enorme ventaja de poder captar frecuencias sonoras demasiado bajas en los timbres de voz, en especial de mi familia.

Supe por ellos mismos de la existencia de su relación, de la forma como pudieron dejar atrás todo lo que les hacía sentirse culpables, del enorme y fuerte sentimiento que los mantiene unidos y de pie. Los escucho en sus conversaciones de madrugada en la sala de comunicación, mientras John y mi padre fungen como centinelas en sus respectivos lugares de observación; cuando mi hermano está entre nosotros, puedo percibir esas charlas afables y con tintes de una apasionada correspondencia, aunque nada de lo que digan delate su cercanía ante nosotros; puedo oírlos incluso a través de las paredes de mi habitación, cuando se dedican por completo el uno al otro, sin barreras ni obstáculos que los detengan. Conozco sus expresiones, sus palabras, sus silencios, y se que son felices de esa forma.

Admito que llegué a albergar cierto enfado hacia ellos, porque lograron lo que Scott y yo hemos reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, me he convencido de que no es su culpa. Es sólo nuestra. De él y mía, por dejar que esas barreras nos separaran.

Por eso, hoy decidí romper todos y cada uno de nuestros límites. Decidí ignorar los tabúes y ayudar a Scott a sanar. Lo decidí mientras lo escuchaba confrontando a papá, negando lo obvio en las palabras de John, y en el momento en que su frustración cobró mayor fuerza. Por esa razón no hice ningún comentario cuando entré a la sala de comunicaciones. Sé que papá y John entenderán mis motivos, porque yo entendí los suyos desde el principio. Tengo plena seguridad de que no nos juzgarán, y que olvidaremos pronto este episodio amargo, volviendo a nuestra convivencia familiar.

Después de arreglar el destrozo que Scott ocasionó en su arrebato emocional, supe que lo encontraría en el silo de lanzamiento del Thunderbird Uno. Lo conozco, y sé que es ahí en donde descarga sus frustraciones, en donde busca los motivos suficientes para sobrevivir al vacío que consume su existencia, en donde a veces puede sentirse libre, aunque no lo suficiente.  

No fue necesario decírselo. Scott supo lo que ocurriría entre nosotros desde que me vio frente a él, desde el momento mismo en que sujetó mi mano y buscó mi apoyo, en que me permitió abrazarlo, en que dijo mi nombre en un apagado y seco sollozo, dejándome ver la enorme necesidad que llevaba a cuestas. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi habitación sin dejar de vernos, porque en todo ese tiempo sentí que si lo hacía, si desviaba mi vista de él, lo perdería. Sólo me siguió, como si recién estuviese despertando de un prolongado letargo, como si hubiese estado perdido, y confiara en que sólo yo podría volver a dirigir sus pasos hacia el camino correcto. Me hizo recordar nuestra infancia, nuestra cercana relación de juventud; me hizo pensar que podríamos volver a empezar, ya sin obstáculos, sin límites, sin tabúes.  

Esta es la primera vez que yo mismo he podido sentirme seguro de mis decisiones, porque es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano permitiéndose ser libre, dejándose llevar por su apasionado espíritu al tiempo que toma el liderazgo natural que posee, obligándome a perderme en su intensa mirada y sus labios ansiosos, arrastrándonos a ambos en una vorágine extraordinaria, diciendo mi nombre en mi oído ya no como una plegaria surgida en medio de su desesperación, sino en la necesidad de saber que soy realmente yo a quien está amando, que no soy una fantasía, una onírica quimera, una pesadilla dolorosa de la que pronto despertará.

_…virgilvirgilvirgilvirgilvirgilvirgil…_

Es la primera vez que puedo verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo de esa manera tan íntima, tan cercano a mi. Es también la primera vez que veo sus lágrimas al liberarse de las pesadas y asfixiantes cadenas de los tabúes, al momento en que ambos alcanzamos el éxtasis de la entrega, escuchando la curiosa melodía que surge de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras bocas en rítmicos jadeos, de nuestros labios en palabras entrecortadas y leves gemidos.

Es también la primera vez que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme, lo que siento realmente por Scott, mi capitán, mi hermano, mi amante. Después de tanto tiempo, de una vida completa alejados por las barreras de indecisiones y miedos, finalmente puedo decírselo con todo el significado que siempre desee darle a mis palabras, abrazado a él, perteneciéndole por completo, sintiéndolo vivo, y mío.

—... _tuyo… soy tuyo… y te amo, Scott…_

Esta noche he salvado una vida. La de mi hermano.

Esta noche hemos cumplido con nuestra labor, con nuestro trabajo.

Porque salvamos vidas, es lo que hacemos.

Y si para ello debemos romper los límites, nada nos lo impedirá. Ni hoy, ni nunca más.


End file.
